


Kuroken Hanahaki Au

by Akaashedebokuto



Series: Haikyuu One shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashedebokuto/pseuds/Akaashedebokuto
Summary: Una decisión mortal.Un amor que te mantiene atado y ciego al verdadero amor.Una obsesión, infidelidad y fatalidad,¿Tú quién eres?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728286
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	Kuroken Hanahaki Au

El día comenzaba y para Kenma el levantarse era molesto, se sentía como si el cuerpo le pesara, pero las responsabilidades eran importantes, su puesto de trabajo le exigía un esfuerzo físico mínimo pero si un esfuerzo mental extenuante y por ese día la flojera que casi siempre lo caracterizaba era muy fuerte.

-Kenma, no deberías de ir a trabajar, te ves mal –le dice Kuroo, su amigo de toda la vida.

-Tengo que ir, no puedo dejar a Kei solo.

-Kozume, deberías de irte a tu casa –le dice Kei mientras acaricia su cara y lo acerca a él y lo besa lentamente.

En la entrada de la pequeña oficina un pelinegro los veía con tristeza en los ojos, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, Kenma era muy importante para él y siempre lo apoyaría. Al darse la vuelta comenzó a sentir punzadas en la garganta, uno de sus compañeros, se dio cuenta de su estado y lo siguió al baño.

-¿Qué pasa Kuroo? –pregunto el chico de cabello bicolor y escucho como el pelinegro empezó a toser muy fuerte y se alarmo, se acercó a socorrerle y sin esperarlo vio como de la boca de Kuroo salían pétalos -¿pero qué demonios?

El grito alerto a Akaashi, pareja de Bokuto y sin dudar entró al baño para ver como uno de sus compañeros tosía flores, pequeños botones y pétalos, sin dudarlo cerró la puerta del baño con seguro y mientras Bokuto atendía al pelinegro él comenzó a juntar los numerosos pétalos y botones de flores, no podían dejar el desastre así como así. En cuanto el pelinegro paro de toser Bokuto y él se acercaron, Bokuto le paso un brazo por la cintura y él les abrió la puerta, su jefe al verlo tan mal le dio permiso junto con sus otros dos compañeros de irse de la oficina y que así irse a su departamento.

-Cuando llegaron al departamento de Kuroo, éste ya se encontraba mucho mejor de salud y les ofreció pasar, cosa que aceptaron pero al quedarse los tres solos el silencio que se produjo fue incómodo para dos de ellos que eran en exceso hiperactivos.

-Bueno, creo que sabes perfectamente qué es lo que te pasa ¿cierto?

-Sí

-Y sin duda la persona que no te corresponde es Kenma –le dice Bokuto recibiendo al instante un codazo por parte de Akaashi, dejándolo sin aire.

-Bokuto-san, por favor si no va a decir nada bueno mejor cállese –le dice Akaashi tranquilamente pero con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y viendo de reojo a Kuroo.

-No importa, solo dijo la verdad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Sabes perfectamente que solo tienes dos opciones, que te corresponda o que te operes –le dice Bokuto.

-Sí, pero no me puedo operar.

-¿No puedes?

-Más bien, no quiero, Kenma siempre ha sido parte de mi vida y no quiero perder todo eso, estuvimos juntos en todos lados, no puedo tirar así como asi su recuerdo.

-Bueno entonces solo queda que lo enamores –dice Bokuto.

-No es tan fácil Bokuto-san.

-Exacto, Kenma está con Tsukkishima desde hace un par de meses.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser.

-Pero lo es –dice Kuroo un poco decaído-aunque nunca lo había visto tan feliz, así que me alegro por él.

-Pero si no te operas sabes perfectamente que vas a morir –le comenta Akaashi mientras Bokuto se queda pensativo- además no siempre vana ser pequeños pétalos y botones, poco a poco irán incrementando de tamaño y para cuando alcances la segunda fase serán plantas completas y el agotamiento físico será extremo.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

-Una amiga mía murió de esa enfermedad, estuvo mucho tiempo enamorada de Sugawara, pero como sabes él está casado con Sawamura y cuentan con una relación de años.

-Vaya, lo siento, no lo sabía.

-De eso ya pasó mucho tiempo y pues ella sabía perfectamente que Suga era gay pero al igual que tú no quiso operarse –le dice Akaashi tranquilamente- ¿estás seguro de tu decisión?

-Sí

-Pues como gustes, ya sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo –le dice Akaashi dando por terminado ese tema de conversación y asombrándose de que Bokuto se mantuvo callado durante todo el rato.

Habían pasado dos meses en los cuales Kuroo iba avanzando en la enfermedad lentamente gracias a que había dejado el departamento que compartía con el pequeño chico, ganándose con ello el coraje de su amigo, que se sintió traicionado al saber que Kuroo se iría a vivir con Akaashi y Bokuto, pero el coraje no duró mucho pues ahora cada fin de semana Tsukkishima lo visitaba sin tener el estrés de que en cualquier momento Kuroo entraría por la puerta y podría encontrarlos en situaciones vergonzosas.

Un mes más pasó y Kenma se enteró de la enfermedad de Kuroo y sintió culpa, pues no se había dado cuenta sino fuera porque accidentalmente había escuchado a la pareja con la que vivía Kuroo hablar sobre su situación.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –le reclamo sereno Kenma, mientras bebía su café frío esa mañana soleada.

-Pues estabas tan feliz con Tsukkishima que no quise opacar esa felicidad.

-Pero somos amigos desde hace años, obviamente eres importante para mi y quiero apoyarte en lo que pueda –le dice Kenma mientras acaricia la cara del pelinegro que sin poder evitarlo cierra los ojos y se restriega contra la mano de su amigo.

De pronto, un picor conocido empezó a sentirse en su garganta y sin dudar corrió al baño, Kenma lo siguió y al entrar al lugar observo por primera vez como se ponía su amigo y como poco a poco la flor iba saliendo y con una toalla de papel, la recogió.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó el bajito mientras sobaba la espalda de su amigo.

-Solo sentarme un momento, vamos a la mesa –le dice Kuroo mientras toma la flor de las manos de Kenma y se dirige a la salida.

Su salida dura solo unos pocos minutos más pues Tsukkishima le había marcado al pequeño para avisarle que lo estaba esperando en el departamento y como si fuera una orden Kenma se despidió y salió de la tranquila cafetería, dejando a Kuroo con lagrimas , lagrimas que caían sin descanso por su rostro; ocasionando que el dueño de la cafetería fuera hacia él y le diera una suave palmada en la espalda pues él, como muchas otras personas en el local se dieron cuenta del dolor inmenso que el pelinegro sentía.

Los meses pasaban y Bokuto seguía molesto con respecto a la relación de Kenma y Tsukkishima, para Akaashi era molesto pues ellos no podían decidir de quién se podía enamorar Kozume y ese era el motivo de sus múltiples discusiones.

-¡Con un demonio Koutaro! –grito fastidiado el moreno una vez ya rota su infinita paciencia- nosotros no podemos hacer nada, Kuroo es el que tiene que tomar la desición y sobre lo de Kenma ya te dije que no tienes porque molestarte con él.

-¡No lo entiendes Akaashi! Tsukkishima no es bueno para Kenma –le grito Koutaro.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? –pregunto Akaashi, agradeciendo que Kuroo no estaba en la casa pues Daichi y Sugawara lo habían invitado al cine para animarlo un poco.

-No puedo decírtelo Akaashi, no tengo pruebas, pero estoy seguro de lo que digo.

-Solo eres necio, es eso –dijo Keiji con fastidio.

-Eso no es cierto Akaashi, pero de verdad, Kenma no debería de estar con Kei.

-¡Ya estpy harto de tus tonterías…

-¡Cállate!

-¡No hasta que me digas porque estás tan seguro de tus aseveraciones!

-¡Tsukkishima engaña a Kenma con Yamaguchi, hace meses que se ven en un hotel cerca de la plaza!

El silencio invadió el hogar de la pareja, dejando en shock a Akaashi, no se esperaba ese tipo de declaración, pero tenía que admitir que no podía creer lo que decía su novio pues todos conocían a Yamaguchi y lo tomaban como alguien recto, bueno y gentil.

-Necesitas pruebas Bokuto-san, se me hace muy difícil creerte.

-Lo sé, ni yo mismo lo podía creer, pero te juro que los vi, se comían en la entrada del hotel, ya era noche la primera vez que los vi –le dice Bokuto sentándose en el sofá- recuerdo que ese día me había quedado a terminar unos pendientes porque íbamos a ir el fin de semana a visitar a tus padres y quería ir tranquilo. Pasé por ahí porque te quería comprar unos onigiris de la tienda que tanto te gusta y fue cuando los vi; estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no les importaba estar fuera y juro por los dioses que Tsukki estaba tocando demasiado a Yamaguchi; solo pude irme de ahí cuando los vi entrar al hotel.

-Pero te digo que sin pruebas…

-Lo sé –dice Bokuto suspirando- ayúdame Akaashi, no solo por Kuroo sino porque Kenma tampoco se merece esto.

-Está bien Bokuto-san, lo ayudare –responde el pelinegro al ver la tristeza, la desesperación y la ira mezclada en los hermosos ojos de su novio y, nuevamente, agradece a los dioses por haber puesto a tan maravilloso pero fastidioso hombre en su vida.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Los meses pasaban y la situación de Kuroo empeoraba, sobre todo porque Kenma siempre trataba de saber quien era la persona que provocaba tal enfermedad a su amigo pero el pelinegro siempre esquivaba el tema.

Mientras tanto la pareja de búhos intentaba tomar desprevenidos a los infieles pero no por nada Tsukksihima era el más listo de su área, no era tan fácil pillarlos y por parte de Yamaguchi, siempre lo veían comportarse como siempre ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada al de lentes durante las horas laborales; esto tenía a Bokuto desesperado.

-Ya no puedo más-le dijo un día Kuroo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya no puedo mentirle a Kenma, pero si le digo va a querer estar más conmigo.

-¿No sería al revés?

-No, lo conozco de años, no quiero su lastima, ni tampoco quiero ponerlo en esa situación –dice Kuroo cabizbajo- además, su cercanía a acelerado la enfermedad y me dijo que el doctor que pronto entraré a la fase dos de la enfermedad.

-Deberías operarte –le sugiere Bokuto- sé que no quieres perder tus memorias pero no tienes otra opción si no quieres luchar por él, no tienes porque morir, hay muchas personas que te queremos.

-Lo sé, pero Kenma es lo único que me queda de mi antigua vida, mis padres ya murieron y él siempre ha estado ahí.

-Eres idiota, debería de luchar por él –dice Bokuto- Tsukkishima no se lo merece, pero sé que eres necio, no tiene caso que te siga fastidiando.

\-------------------------------------

-¿Por qué estás con él? Sabes perfectamente que está con Kenma –le pregunta Akaashi mientras se encuentran en la cafetería de la empresa.

-Porque lo amo y porque no quiero dejarlo, puede tener a Kenma si quiere, pero no voy a renunciar a él –le responde Yamaguchi con una pequeña sonrisa cínica en el rostro, para después voltearse e irse a su oficina.

El pelinegro suspiró decepcionado y salió de la cafetería dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio donde laboraba; una vez lejos saco su cajetilla y marcó desde su celular a su novio.

-Bokuto-san, tengo la grabación, es hora de actuar.

Las horas laborales terminaron y tanto Bokuto como Akaashi se dirigieron al antiguo departamento de Kuroo; el pelinegro había ido a casa por el agotamiento que sentía debido a su enfermedad, habían llegado rápidamente, pero no sabían como sacarle la verdad a Tsukkishima, era listo y necesitaban que el admitiera su relación con Yamaguchi para separarlo del bajito.

Tan pensativos se encontraban que cuando vieron el auto de Yamaguchi estacionarse en frente del edificio y salir de él a Tsukkishima; Yamaguchi lo siguió y cínicamente lo tomo de la gabardina y lo acercó a él comenzando a besarse apasionadamente. En ese instante la pareja salió del auto y se acercaron mientras tomaban fotos del par de infieles.

-¿Kei? –una voz hizo que cuatro pares de ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa y voltearan a ver en la dirección de la que provenía aquella voz rota.

-Kenma…-susurró Kei apartándose del chico pecoso, pero cuando hizo amago de querer acercarse al pequeño, una mano y un cuerpo se lo impidieron. Tanto Yamaguchi como Akaashi lo habían detenido, pero solamente era la mano de su amante lo que lo hizo detenerse por completo.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Kenma mientras era sostenido por Akaashi, las fuerzas le fallaban y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas que poco a poco comenzaron a caer sin descanso- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Porque eres aburrido para él –respondió Yamaguchi cínicamente mientras acercaba su cuerpo a Kei- siempre me lo dijo cuando me tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y lo sentía invadir mi interior.

Sin que nadie pudiera prever lo que pasaría, Bokuto le dio un puñetazo a Yamaguchi y debió a su gran diferencia de fuerza el pecoso cayó al suelo y rompiendo aún más el corazón de Kenma, Kei lo tomo en brazos y lo subió al auto.

-Lo siento Kenma, esto se termina acá –le dijo el rubio de lentes para dirigirse al lugar del piloto en el auto y lo último que vieron fue la sonrisa triunfante de Yamaguchi.

Dos meses más pasaron y Kenma se alejó de todos debido a su depresión, no se acordaba de Kuroo ni parecía importarle; debido a eso Bokuto se alejó de él y se preocupaba más por su amigo pelinegro que cada día se ponía peor y Akaashi, al contrario de Bokuto siempre se preocupaba por el bajito pero si él no quería ser ayudado, nada podía hacer por él.

-Vamos Kenma, tienes que mejorar, Kei no valía la pena.

-Lo sé pero sigue doliendo –le responde el bajito mientras se abraza tratando de mantener el calor en su cuerpo.

-Si, puedo entenderte, pero la vida sigue y no quiero ser cruel pero parece que te olvidaste de Kuroo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sabes que sí lo es -de pronto el celular del pelinegro sonó y la calma que lo caracterizaba desapareció, solo pudo ver al vacio mientras la trágica noticia que recibía era procesada por su cerebro, Kenma se sintió alarmado por la condición de Akaashi pero a los pocos segundos después entendió al pelinegro- Kuroo está en el hospital.

Las semanas pasaron y tanto Bokuto como Akaashi impidieron a Kenma el acercarse a Kuroo, le decían que no estaba bien y que era mejor dejarlo descansar pero para Kenma eso lo ponía más nervioso y preocupado.

En todo eso pensaba mientras estaba en su cafetería favorita cuando vio pasar a Kuroo junto a un chico bajito y pelirrojo, iban tomados de la mano y riéndose, eso lo encolerizo y sin meditarlo salió de la cafetería siguiendo a su supuesto amigo. A lo lejos divisó a Bokuto y Akaashi que al ver como se acercaba a ellos cuatro.

-Son unos mentirosos –les dijo Kenma cuando ya estaba cerca de ellos- me dijeron que estaba mal, que estaba hospitalizado y que era mejor que no me acercara a él ¿porqué me mintieron?

-Kenma tranquilo –le dijo a Akaashi.

-Hey, cálmate pequeño.

-Tú no te metas Kuroo –le respondió Kenma enojado.

-¿Me conoces? Porque yo no te recuerdo -dice el pelinegro dejando callado al bajito.

-Kuroo, Hinata por favor déjenos solos con él –les dijo Bokuto recibiendo una aceptación por parte de ambos chicos- perdónanos Kenma pero creo que ya entendiste ¿no?

-Tú eras el amor no correspondido de Kuroo hace meses y por el cual se enfermo, perdónanos pero él no quería operarse y cuando recayó Bokuto fue el que tomo la decisión de salvarle la vida, pero todo a costa de perder sus recuerdos sobre ti.

-¿El pelirrojo quién es?

-Fue su enfermero mientras estuvo hospitalizado, ahorita íbamos a tener una cita doble –le dice Akaashi- al parecer Kuroo está interesado en él y viceversa.

-Oh –atina a susurrar Kenma- gracias por mantenerlo con vida, los dejo.

Y esa fue la última imagen que tuvieron de Kenma, pues a los pocos días la noticia recorrió la empresa y dejó impactados a más de uno pues Kenma había sido encontrado muerto por la policía, todo gracias a que se había tomado una cantidad demasiado grande de somníferos, provocándose una sobredosis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos, otra vez dejo algo triste. Espero les guste y si tienen alguna otra sugerencia de ships, diganme y con gusto lo hago.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
